glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Alina Grey Rutrow
Integrity is a major Glitchtale character whose death influenced Jessica Grey's actions. She is also Jessica's daughter. Personaility Due to being a ballerina, Integrity '''presumably really enjoyed dancing. In fact, it was so important to her that she ran away from home when her mom didn't come to one of her dance recitals. According to Miss Grey, '''Integrity '''would've liked it if there was equality between monsters and humans. This indicates that she was a sweet girl that wanted monsterkind and humanity to live in peace. Also, because she had a blue soul, she was likely honest. Appearance '''Integrity '''was a young girl that had wavy black hair. Due to having a blue soul, she had blue eyes and a stream of blue bangs. She had a tiny nose, thin black eyebrows, and pale skin. She wore a ballerina outfit that had a dark pink tutu, a tank top, leggings, and ballet shoes. History Early Life Before her death, '''Integrity '''lived with Jessica Grey, her mother, and her father. Sadly, at one point, her father died in a car crash. Due to Miss Grey's job, she didn't get to spend as much time with '''Integrity as she liked. One day, Jessica made a promise with her''' that she would go to her dance recital. Sadly, (presumably due to a meeting) she did not come. This upset '''Integrity so much that she ran away from home. Eventually, she''' went to Mt. Ebott where she fell into the Underground and was eventually killed by Asgore. Your Best Friend being filled with Integrity]] In this episode, Sans gave Flowey the seven human souls, including '''Integrity's, causing him to turn into Omega Flowey. Continue During Asriel's fight with Chara, he started to attack them with the human soul's soul traits. This included Integrity's '''soul trait of the same name, causing him to be filled with integrity. My Sunshine When Toriel called Cam "her little sunshine", Jessica experienced a flashback with '''Integrity. The flashback took place when Jessica promised her''' that she would go to her dance recital. Later in the episode, Jessica told Frisk about '''Integrity '''before the reunion began. When the reunion started, Asgore was asked how the barrier was shattered. He answered by saying that he used the souls of fallen children. He was then asked to give a description of the most recent child he killed. He said that the child had blue eyes, a blue soul, and a pink tutu. Jessica soon realized that Asgore killed her daughter, causing her to get angry. Dust '''Integrity '''technically did not make an appearance in this episode. But, Betty created a hallucination of her to traumatize Jessica Grey when she betrayed her. Love Part 1 In this episode, Frisk gave Jessica Grey '''Integrity's '''tutu and ballet shoes that they found during their journey in the Underground. This put Jessica through another flashback with her daughter. Here, '''Integrity '''appeared when Jessica was giving her her tutu and ballet shoes as a gift. Trivia * '''Integrity's '''real name has not been revealed. So, here in Glitchtale Wiki, we just call her '''Integrity '''because of her soul trait. * '''Integrity's voice actor was not revealed in any of the credits where she appeared. * According to Asgore, he killed Integrity '''20 years ago. * '''Integrity has the same hairstyle as Jessica Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:Female Category:Good Category:Humans